


Fleshment

by murdergatsby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing On, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Foreplay, I'm lazy, Kissing, M/M, NO Canon Placement, Neck Kissing, No canon timeline, Playful Werewolf Behavior, they're both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: “Thank you for the day.”“Thanks for coming over.”





	Fleshment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> Y'all ever just wanna write about your faves smiling or some shit? Because that's all what's up with this.
> 
> I'm gifting this is [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison) because this is all his fault.

Stiles dove for the mattress with arms outstretched- as if it were a means of proper escape, and not tucked into a corner that limited the directions in which he could run to _one_ if he didn’t wish to double back and face his “pursuer.” Fleeing now meant he would need to find his feet, to get them back under him, and to _step_ and _leap_ off Derek’s bedside table… Which, he knew had a high risk of self-inflicted injury.

Regardless, he was content with his choice. It’s not as if he wasn’t hoping he’d get caught.

Derek was right behind him. He wrapped a hand around Stiles’ ankle the moment his chest met comforter. He pulled Stiles’ foot to the edge of his bed- making him nervously and involuntarily chuckle- before climbing up with him. Derek kept his body low as he crawled up and over Stiles’ playfully squirming body. He continued to walk up him until he had Stiles entirely pinned beneath him, his legs around him, and he was able to place his chin high between Stiles’ shoulders. He kept his eyes on his neck.

Stiles laughed around the words _“no”_ and _“stop”_ while feigning terror. Derek played along by growling, and snarling. He lunged forwards and snapped his teeth _just_ at the nape of Stiles’ neck- close enough to his skin that Stiles’ _just_ felt the hair there move away from Derek’s lips. Goosebumps broke over Stiles skin, and his laughter- his false protests- settled into the blushing hum of his closed lips.

Derek won. Derek had caught him.

Derek kissed at the same location he’d snapped his teeth at, and listened to the way Stiles’ heartbeat changed in response to the sensation of his lips, the stubble of his chin, and the gentle suction he made with his cheeks. He felt the way Stiles’ body changed, and relaxed against his bed. He felt the way Stiles’ back arched up into him, involuntarily. He felt him keep on self-consciously, but happily, humming to himself.

Smiling, Derek took Stiles’ by the shoulder and rolled him over to face him- lifting his own body to allow Stiles the space to do so. Their legs intertwined, and they adjusted themselves so that they could stay like this, comfortably, for as long as they wanted to.

Stiles looked up at Derek, who was smiling down on him like nothing else mattered- as if, this was all that was going on in their lives and in the entirety of the world. He found the blush of his cheeks worsening, and the smile on his own face growing wider under such scrutiny.

“Ahh,” Stiles said, with his tone cracking. “Jesus Christ.”

Derek chuffed. He moved to kiss Stiles, and Stiles’ brought his hand up to the back of Derek’s neck- fingertips against his spine, palm to the side of his face, thumb resting alongside his ear but reaching for his cheekbone… Derek kissed from Stiles’ lips to his chin, and then down his jaw to his neck, and the dip where his throat became collar.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Derek.”

Derek’s hand slipped to Stiles’ waist, ruching the bottom hem of his shirt so that he could but his palm to his skin. Again, Stiles hummed. His body arched with Derek’s touch, and he felt his heart-rate climbing. He knew Derek could feel his heart rate climbing, too, and something about that made his head spin. He let his head fall back into the pillows of Derek’s bed, and let Derek move him how he wanted- pulling Stiles’ waist up to meet with his, splitting Stiles’ legs over hips, taking Stiles’ hand from his cheek and stretching it up above his head…

Derek moved himself down the bed quickly, lining his face up with Stiles’ stomach. He growled along with the motion, thriving off the way Stiles’ body twitched around the sound. He kissed Stiles’ through his shirt, and then under it. He dragged his tongue in a line from the waist of Stiles’ jeans to his bellybutton.

Stiles expelled the air in his lungs with a loud _whoosh_ sound. He laughed at himself- at the heat he could feel still worsening in his cheeks- and brought his hands to guard his face. Derek had released his wrist a long time ago, but Stiles had kept them (both) “pinned” above his head.

Keeping a hand to his forehead, Stiles brought another hand down the length of his own body. He felt his way to the top of Derek’s head and laced his fingers into his hair.

“Derek?” Stiles breathed. He rotated his hips up and into him, giving a gentle pull to Derek’s roots and lifting his head with his movements.

“Mm?” Derek replied. He mouthed at Stiles’ through his jeans, speaking with his mouth occupied. He reached up and began to fidget with the clasp on Stiles’ belt- something Stiles quickly traded the hand in Derek’s hair to help with.

“I-” Stiles began. He was swiftly silenced by the feel of Derek nuzzling into his groin, wetting denim with his tongue. Derek could taste Stiles in the fiber of his clothing, and he could feel the shape of Stiles’ cock with his lips. Stiles _had_ to close his throat up to prevent himself from screaming. Stiles _had_ to let himself reset for a moment, and think about things that weren’t Derek touching him like this.

Stiles let himself fall deeper into the mattress he was already laying flat against, breathing deep. He moaned as soon as his body settled- as soon as his nerves and brain let him rest, and walked him away from the edge he was just on.

“Thank you for the day.” He said- instead of what he had planned to- and felt good about it.

“Yeah.” Derek agreed, raising his head to speak and take in Stiles’ face again. He pulled Stiles’ belt free from the loops that mattered, and undid his fly. “Thanks for coming over.”


End file.
